


Fill my little world

by Mousferatu



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousferatu/pseuds/Mousferatu
Summary: 'If I throw up in my bed I'm sleeping in yours'
Relationships: Fred Patini/Sam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Fill my little world

Sam flopped onto his bed face down, still wearing the doctor's coat he'd pilfered. It was still early and he could feel the hangover coming on already. He rolled onto his back, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes.

It had been a fun night. Well, apart from being slapped by Jessica and accidentally headbutting Fred. Despite not getting any birthday sex, Sam didn't mind so much. Fred had been good fun and easy to talk to. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had someone to talk to. 

He huffed, flinging his arm on the bed and sat up, giving up on sleep. He looked at the time on his phone. Half six. On a Saturday. Urgh.

_I bet Fred's bed is comfier than mine._

With that, Sam sauntered out of his room.

Fred rolled over and stretched when his arm hit something. Frowning, he opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw on the other pillow the back of someone's head. No, not _someone_... the unmistakeable back of _Sam's_ head. Fred froze, not sure what the etiquette was when a straight guy you barely knew had apparently crawled into your bed while you were sleeping. He didn't have long to figure it out because Sam rolled over and peeked an eye at Fred, who tried to contain his deer-caught-in-headlights look, failing spectacularly.

'Mmm timesit?' Sam slurred, burrowing his head further into the pillow.

'Erm twenty past nine.' Fred stuttered.

'S'too early.' The eye closed.

Fred stared at him for a few seconds, needing to say something but no idea what. 'Do you want me to get you a bucket?' 

_Yep. That's not weird. Well done Fred._

Sam's eye cracked open again. 'What?' Sam looked unbelievably cute, all sleep rumpled and confused. It was distracting.

'You said you'd sleep here if you were sick in your bed so I thought you might want a bucket in case you felt ill.' Fred could feel his cheeks warming at his verbal diarrhoea.

Sam chuckled. 'I wasn't sick in my bed.'

'Oh.' _Oh..._

Fred expected Sam to elaborate, but he'd closed his eyes again as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do to crawl into your sort-of new friend's bed in the early hours of the morning.

'Ok.'

Fred stared at his ceiling for what felt like an eternity. There was no way he was going back to sleep now. He pulled the covers off and shuffled off the bed gently, trying not to wake Sam.

'Where are you going?'

'Toilet.'

'Ok.'

Fred was a bundle of nerves by the time he made it back to his room, pushing the door open with his elbow as he struggled with two mugs and plates piled high with leftover party food. He nearly dropped everything when he looked at the floor on Sam's side of the bed. Strewn on the floor were Sam's clothes from the previous night. He'd been lying in bed with semi naked Sam. Oh god. How was he only just noticing this? What was he supposed to do now??

Sam rolled onto his back and sat up on one elbow to look at Fred.

'You've been gone ages... ooh breakfast in bed! Thanks Gorgeous.'

Fred had to look away when Sam sat up fully and the duvet fell down to reveal him in his shirtless glory. Fred passed him a plate and mug, trying not to look at his chest. 'I wasn't sure how you like your coffee or even if you drink coffee so I made it quite milky but if you don't like it that's ok, you don't have to drink it.' 

Sam quirked a smile at Fred. 'You're so good to me Sweet cheeks.'

Fred huffed a nervous laugh and sat tentatively on the bed.

'So what are we doing?'

'Having breakfast?' Fred replied nervously.

Sam chuckled. 'I meant what are we doing today?'

_we?_

'Oh! What.. what do you want to do?'

'Something that doesn't involve leaving this bed or getting dressed.'

Fred choked on his drink. _Did he know what he just said?_ Spluttering he looked at Sam who had a smirk plastered on his face.

_Yep. He knew exactly what he just said. Tease._

When Fred composed himself he said, 'we could watch a movie?'

They spent the day watching romcoms, only leaving the bed for toilet breaks and sustenance. During _When Harry Met Sally_ as Meg Ryan was ordering food Sam turned to Fred to ask him about his diabetes, genuinely interested in what he could and couldn't eat, what he did and didn't like, and quietly filing the information away. Sam was softer like this, hard edges smoothed away. He would call Fred a combination of affectionate nicknames (Hotlips) and aggressive yet still weirdly affectionate ones (Saggy tits). But without his audience Sam's guard was down and Fred would see his softer side. When Harry was listing all the weird things he loved about Sally, Fred glanced at Sam, seeing a small, sweet smile on his face. It was hours later when the only light in the room was coming from the laptop screen and the light was dancing on Sam's face that Fred realised something.

_I'm falling for my friend. My straight friend. Oh crap._


End file.
